omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouroboros (Bravely Default)
Character Synopsis Ouroboros is a large dragon-like monstrosity with several tentacles protruding from his back and four arms. Ouroboros is the one who sends Airy on her quest to awaken the crystals in multiple worlds to facilitate his ascension and plans to consume all realities and reach the Celestial Realm, planning to destroy it and create reality in his image. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-A, eventually became High 2-A, possibly higher Verse: Bravely Default Name: Ouroboros Gender: Unknown, but is referred to as male Age: At least 110 million years old Classification: Elderitch God of Destruction, The Serpent Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. He is stated to be able to regenerate for as long as his core exists.), Reality Warping, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Self-Duplication, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, can consign foes to pocket dimensions Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ (Can devour all realities and remake the entire Multiverse in it's own image, of which there are a infinite number of. Should be vastly superior to Airy who linked countless alternate universes with the main universe), eventually became High Multiverse Level+ (Stated that he would have put an end to all of creation and had obtained the strength required to breach the Celestial Realm, a realm that exists on a higher plane than The Multiverse. It was also implied to be our real world, viewing The Multiverse as fiction), possibly higher (It has been stated that there are myriad higher planes of existence, all of which are beneath the Celestial Realm, the "end layer". However, due to the nature of said planes being unknown, there isn't enough evidence to warrant a definitively higher rating) Speed: Massively FTL+ (A single tentacle of Ouroboros can coil the entire universe, can traverse the multiverse itself and devour all it's universes in a short timeframe), eventually became Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Multiversal+ (At the height of it's power, it was going to consume an infinite number of realities), eventually became High Multiversal+, possibly higher Durability: At least Multiverse Level+, eventually became High Multiverse Level+, possibly higher '(Would survive the destruction of all realities and recreate existence in his own image. Took the combine efforts of the heroes and their alternate versions to defeat) 'Stamina: Limitless, so long as he has worlds to devour. Range: At least Multiversal+, eventually became High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Supergenius. Has knowledge of all realities and implied to be a primordial being with great knowledge. However, it's arrogance and self-centered personality tend to get in the way. Weaknesses: Incredibly arrogant. Regeneration can be halted with DeRosso's sacrifice, as well as if his opponents' alternate selves are warned and thus negating his attempts to devour worlds. Regeneration is voluntary, and must be activated to use and can be sealed with the power of eternity. More vulnerable to water and Anti-Dragon related attacks. Can't show his true form or unleash his full power outside of dimensional rifts such as the Infernal Realm. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Human Form' *'Omni-Capability': He can use any attack and ability that the party of Bravely Default can learn and use over the course of the story. 'True Form' *'Total Regeneration:' Instantly recovers any and all damage dealt to it if he so chooses. *'Zero Dimension:' Instantly incapacitates a target, but can be avoided with certain items that negate Instant KO/Death abilities. *'Demon Touch:' Manipulates his opponents' time, negating their ability to take action and freezing them in place unless they too have time manipulation abilities. *'Armageddon:' Devours a reality to restore himself to full fighting capacity before channeling said energy as a powerful beam to deal heavy non-elemental damage. *'Divergence:' Seals a target in another dimension to render them incapable of fighting. *'Disaster:' Unleashes a powerful explosion that's almost as powerful as Armageddon, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Bravely Default Category:Square Enix Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Snakes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Gods Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Regenerators Category:BFR Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Tier 2